


The Beginning of the End

by ir_atisha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ir_atisha/pseuds/ir_atisha
Summary: First AO3 post! YAY :) Just an fyi: all of Atisha's thoughts are in italics. I wrote this a loooooong time ago, but I thought it was time to be a big girl and put Atisha's story on AO3. I hope you enjoy it :)





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post! YAY :) Just an fyi: all of Atisha's thoughts are in italics. I wrote this a loooooong time ago, but I thought it was time to be a big girl and put Atisha's story on AO3. I hope you enjoy it :)

Someone desperately stretching out to her, and green. That is the last thing Atisha remembered before her eyes slowly drifted open. She thought back to what had happened. The color she saw wasn’t a regular green. It was not like the leaves of a tree in the spring. This color had hurt her eyes to look at, it was a blinding green that glowed.

A radiating pain suddenly surged through her coming from her left hand. She looked down in anguish and saw the ominous green light sparking from her palm. This green stung.

As her eyes were still adjusting from the blinding light as the door in front of her suddenly slammed open and two figures entered. The first, a woman who had a furious look on her face.

 _Judging by the symbol and craft of her armor she appears to be a seeker_.

Atisha had run into a countless number of different warriors during her time with the bandits, she knew very well which ones to pick a fight with and which ones to avoid. Seekers were to be avoided at all costs. _I am obviously in a jail, but what jail am I in and what is a seeker doing here? This can’t be good._

The second figure walked with more caution, less pace, and there was a sense of calm on her face. _She has done this before. Be careful with her._

Angered words cut off her thinking. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Their eyes met. Atisha was not sure what emotion to display, after all she had no clue what was going on. The seeker slowly made her way around Atisha, circling her.

“The conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” she solemnly stated while circling her prey. “Except for you.” She was looking her dead in the eye now. Only about a foot between them.

_Shit._

“Everyone is dead, and you think I am the cause.” She didn’t ask, she stated it matter-of- factly. This has happened throughout most of her young adult life, she has been the cause for ending so many lives. This statement wasn’t doing anything to help Atisha prove her innocence right now though.

She looked into the seekers eyes. They were hard, and her jaw clenched. _Not good Atisha._

“Explain this.” The seeker said as she forcefully grabbed and held up her still sparking left hand.

“I wish I could, but I know as much as you do.” She was calm on the outside, but panic began to seep through her body.

In an instant, the seeker grabbed onto Atisha in an attempt to intimidate the answers out of her. “YOU’RE LYING.”

Nothing Atisha could say would satisfy the seeker’s desperate need for an answer. So, she remained silent while the seeker took out her anger on Atisha’s armor.

The hand of the quiet figure reached out and pulled the seeker backwards. “We need her, Cassandra.”

_Cassandra the seeker. Good to know._

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the quiet one spoke with more urgency now.

“I remember running from something… Then a woman. And a green light, similar to the one on my hand. That’s all I remember.” She looked down for a moment in thought. _I have a commendable memory._ _Why can’t I remember what else happened?_   Atisha looked up again. “People have been killed. Innocent people. That is not something I do.” _Any more. There is no use in lying, but they do not need the full truth now. Especially the quiet one. She seems dangerous._

“A woman?” _Maybe I shouldn’t call her the quiet one anymore, as she is now the only one bombarding me with questions._

“Yes, she…. helped me I think.” _She helped me into the green_. “I can’t seem to remember clearly.” She really was trying her best to remember. She has always been able to deduce and remember things perfectly, but this… this was stumping her.

Cassandra then backed her towards the door. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

_Leliana, the ‘not so quiet,’ quiet one. Noted. But rift? Never heard of a rift. I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Better than being a seeker sandwich._

Cassandra made her way back to Atisha. “What did happen? Not that you know the entirety of the situation, otherwise you wouldn’t be interrogating me.”

She looked at Atisha with a mixture of emotions. Anger, sadness, and annoyance. _I’m probably being too straightforward. Note: be more gentle, seeker is sad._

“It will be easier to show you.” She said with deep sorrow.

_Cassandra is tough, but feels deeply about things. She appears to be an honorable woman._

The seeker unlatched the chains from the floor so that Atisha could walk while still bound by restraints. They began to walk towards the door, and through what seemed to be a chantry temple rearranged to fit the current situation. Pews were scattered throughout and there was no sign of any priests or congregation.

As they exited the building Atisha was hit with a blinding brightness that made her recoil. Her eyes began to focus, and then she saw it. _What in the name of…. Oh. This is very… not good._ The sky was dark and dyed a shade of green. It reflected the huge blast of green ascending from the mountain and tearing a hole into the sky.

_So this is a rift? There are parts of the mountain that seem to be floating around it. Magic? Shit. They think I did this. I may be a talented mage, but this… who is capable of this?_

“We call it ‘The Breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra stated as she wandered forward and stared into the broken sky. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at that conclave.”

_Who came up with these names, I wonder? Rift? Breach?... Focus Atisha. Big hole in the sky, remember?_

“An explosion? You think I created an explosion that leveled the conclave and tore a hole in the sky? How would any normal person be able to do such a thing?” Atisha was beginning to become defensive, but she wanted answers as well.

“How would any normal person be able to survive such an explosion?” Cassandra countered.

_Good point._

“I… I am sorry. You make a valid argument.” She knows better than to let her mouth run without thinking first. That is what gets you into trouble. Atisha would not make the same mistake again, especially when her life is on the line.

Cassandra let out a defeated sigh. “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The breach let out another explosion. Atisha’s hand rippled from the pulse of the breach and crippled her with pain, bringing her to her knees.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.” Cassandra knelt down to be face level with her.

_Thanks. I noticed._

“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” She continued.

“I agree.” _I think I do at least. I did just wake up 10 minutes ago._ “I think it is realistic to assume that the mark on my hand may be able to help in your efforts to do something to the breach. I will help in any way I can.”

Cassandra seemed shocked by her words. “You will...?” _She still thinks I did this, doesn’t she._

“You still think I did this?!” She let her voice rise, but not to a yell.

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong. You are the only survivor, and our only suspect.”

_I need to figure out what happened, and soon. I have been guilty of many crimes, but I am not guilty of this crime._

“You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” The seeker stated. “We need to get to the breach.”

She looked Cassandra in the eyes and nodded in agreement.

_Someone has a lot to answer for, and peace needs to be restored. My name is “Atisha” after all._


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Atisha and the seeker did not discuss much on the way to the forward camp because they both had limited information on the situation. Atisha did however, manage to upset Cassandra.

“So, you don’t want me to defend us while demons are falling out of the sky and charging at us? I would like to stay alive while on this journey so I can actually be of assistance in the future!” Atisha yelled at Cassandra, tension heightened between them, as she clutched the staff defensively. This was no time to raise her voice, but she didn’t know how else to get through to the seeker… and that glare.

“I suppose you are right. I cannot defend both of us. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” The seeker lowered her sword and shield with hesitation. Atisha followed suit and sheathed her staff.

“Thank you Cassandra. I will not use my powers to harm you, I promise.”

_I’m not sure if she believes me, but I am telling the truth. I hope she can believe me._

Silence fell upon them once again. The two fought in tandem as they made their way to the forward camp.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” Cassandra shouted out to Atisha who was in the lead.

“Who’s fighting?” She shouted back.

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

_Okay. This should be good._

They raced forward and over a crashed pillar. As they got closer to the rift, the figures that were fighting began to come into focus. It was easy to differentiate demons from the two who were fighting vigorously against the rift. On the right there was an archer using a unique weapon.

_It is firing faster than a regular bow. A crossbow perhaps?  And he is holding it… in a strange way. The dwarf seems to be holding it against his lower chest._

On the left, there was a bald, elven mage.

_Doesn’t seem to have a vallaslin. Fighting style is different from traditional forms that mages in circles tend to have. So most likely not a city elf or Dalish._

_Stop analyzing. Time to focus. Help._

Cassandra and Atisha quickly jumped into the fight, although the elf and dwarf were definitely holding their own. As they began fighting the elf immediately created a barrier for them. _Oh._ “Thank you.” She shouted over the gnarling pride demons. _Probably didn’t need to thank him._ He gave her a strange look. She wasn’t used to people protecting her mid-fight.

_He’s… I like his face. Strange. Wait, what? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! Atisha, you are in the middle of a fight. FOCUS. Rift thing. Demons. Remember?_

Suddenly, she was on the ground. _Shit._ Instinctively she let out an elemental shock viciously striking every demon in the area with lightning. The gnarling ceased as the demons began to disintegrate into the rift once more. They all stopped for a moment, looks of confusion and awe spread across their faces.

“Quickly, before more come through!” The elf yelled as he pulled her up and took her left hand. He studied it for a brief moment before shoving it towards the rift.

_Oh. Alrighty then. Just shoving my hand into green holes that lead to oblivion. I’m fine with this._

The rift made a strange cracking noise as the elf held her hand against the flashing green light. It finally collapsed on itself with a bang, and both their hands recoiled in aftershock. Atisha studied her hand in silence. _Questions. How did my hand have the power to close that thing? How did he know that the mark on my hand could do that? Who is this elf?_

As the last thought crossed her mind she turned her inquiring gaze to the mysterious mage.

_Clothing suggests: not a city elf. Carrying many key survival items suggest: travels a lot, maybe permanently.  Could possibly explain the baldness as well. Easier to stay clean. Understandable. His body build is also unlike any elf I have ever witnessed. Shoulders broader, muscles bigger, and he is much taller. Who are you?_

The elf interrupted her thoughts. “The credit of closing the rift is yours.”

_His voice is… nice…. Atisha, why? What are these thoughts for?_

“Oh good. The mark on my hand closes rifts, which were caused by the breach, which was caused by… not me.” Atisha glanced and gave a half smile to Cassandra, who in return, gave her a confused look back. “Just putting the pieces together. We’re still missing a lot though. Eventful day!” She let out a sigh.

“You are correct.” His voice confirming her statement. “Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

_I bet he came up with those names. “Breach, rift.” Definitely this guy._

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself.” Cassandra chimed in.

“Possibly.” He answered, then his eyes found Atisha’s again. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Atisha looked away and up to the breach as he finished his eloquently stated sentence. “Salvation?” She whispered as she shook her head in disbelief.

 _Alright fate. This isn’t funny. Just because someone changes their name to “Peace” doesn’t mean they need to immediately become the world’s “salvation.”_ She remembered the word just as he had spoken it.

“Good to know. Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

_The dwarf has spoken! He has a nice voice too. Maybe I’m not going crazy._

She turned to face him as he spoke. “Varric Tethras: rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

_Did he just wink at Cassandra? I don’t know her very well yet but she is probably going t…_

Cassandra let out a small disgusted noise, and her faced crunched into a grimace. _Run Varric._

Atisha let out a giggle. “I’m guessing you’re not with the Chantry.”

The elf let out a chuckle. _Oh, a laugh._ “Is that a serious question?”

_No, no it wasn’t. Although I will tell more jokes if it gets him to laugh like that again._

“Technically I am a prisioner, just like you.”

_Wait did they really not get my joke? Maybe I need to work on my humor…._

Cassandra did not seemed pleased with Varric. She was squaring up to the dwarf now. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

_This is getting ugly. I should probably say something. Ease the tension._

“It is nice to meet you Varric!” she smiled and gave a small bow. “And is that a…. crossbow? Intriguing.” She stepped closer, eyes squinting as she tried to get a better look.

Varric indulged and took the crossbow off his back to show her. “Isn’t she beautiful? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Atisha smiled at the mention of the crossbow’s name. _Bianca._ “I can only imagine. A weapon like this must have great stories.”

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassondra stepped forward in protest. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, seeker?” He asked as he sheathed Bianca. “Your soldiers aren’t in control any more. You need me.” Varric did not seem intimidated by Cassandra.

_He has a point. How is he not intimidated? He must be serious about being through a lot with Bianca…_

All that Cassandra could do was let out a big disgusted noise. _I wonder if she makes that noise often?_

While the seeker was busy being disgusted by Varric, the elf began to speak directly to Atisha again. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.”

“That is a strange thing to say, Pride!” A smile stretched across her face. Solas returned the smile and kept eye contact with her.

_He is assessing me. I can tell because I am doing the same to him. Not in an intimate way. I am simply reading him. This Solas is… intriguing… and confusing._

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Atisha glanced to Varric, and then back to Solas with a look that searched for confirmation. He gave a small nod.

“You seem to know a great deal about this mark that is completely unknown to the rest of us.” _That sounded rude._ “I’m not trying to accuse you! That sounded bad. I am purely curious about the situation at hand. No pun intended.”

They both let out a chuckle.

“Unlike you, Solas is an apostate.” Their attention was on the seeker now.

“Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” Solas corrected her. He turned his focus on Atisha to explain. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

“I assume you are correct.” She looked off to the breach once again in curiosity.

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.”

 _Then how do you know so much about it? A random elf shows up and has all the answers. I guess they are just theories, but still._ “Your prisoner seems to be a powerful mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood.” Cassandra began to turn towards breach. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

Solas and the seeker turned and started the other direction with haste, leaving Atisha and Varric behind.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” As the dwarf paced after the two, Atisha remained solidly in place. She was excited, scared, and conflicted. It has been so long since she has felt so many emotions all at once.

_I don’t really have a choice do I? It’s continue on with my new acquaintances, which will probably lead to me having to kill people again… or don’t help and the whole world is likely destroyed. I like these people. They are good people. I just don’t want to become a monster again._

She let out a sigh as she looked back at the path her and Cassandra had originally came from. She then looked forward to see her new companions that were now in the distance, looking at her, confused. Without another thought, Atisha began running towards them to catch up. When she did, the dwarf looked up at her and gave her a reassuring grin. It helped, but only a little. She knew Varric was probably as conflicted as her.

_Think positive Atisha. I have control over what I make of this. I will not be made a monster again. I will do my best to save everyone I can._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more about Atisha (like her background before Inquisition, pictures, other writings, etc.) on my Tumblr: http://ir-atisha.tumblr.com/Atisha


End file.
